A Song For Your Thoughts
by DemonHairedandBlueEyed
Summary: Here are the Ghost Hunt Characters in OneShots. All OneShots are titled with Songs. Give me a song and i will do it. Any Genre. Hopefully not too hard. Songs from various artist. Mai might not love Naru. Ayako might love Bou-san? Its all OCC and all different. OneShot One: Marilyn Monroe by Nicki Minaj. Best read while actually listening to the song. Read and Review. Enjoyy.
1. Marilyn Monroe

**Hiya, DemonHairedandBlueEyed here,**

**My laptop charger has broke and it has ALL my sotries on it so i can't write till i get a new one. But, i think all i need to do is write a new chapter for every single one. I can only write on my computer but i really need my notes, sorry. **

**SO**

**Don't think i won't try, im going to read through my stories on here and then add a chapter and upload it. Hopefully soon. I am so very sorry.**

**ANYWAY.**

**If your reading this then i am putting up a load of one-shots to pass the time and here they are, they are all based on songs. Hope you enjoy. They are very long BTW.**

* * *

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

_**Song lyrics  
**_Normal  
"Speech"  
Thoughts

* * *

One-Shot: One: Marilyn Monroe.

* * *

Mai Taniyama sighed yet again as she came out of her boss office. He had, yet again, moaned at her for constantly being late not doing all the paper work and so on. She absolutely hated him sometimes. But, then she didn't because she loved him. Well, it was a more one-sided really. You know, Mai-has-a-c rush-on-her-hot-shot-boss.

She dumped herself on the sofa in the office and sighed. "Why do i always get told off." she muttered. Mai tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling. "I can't help being who i am. I am who i am." she added. "I told you to get back to work, not to lounge around." a cold voice stated.

Mai jumped up from her seat on the sofa to stare at her boss, "Its lunch, im on my-"

"You have already had your break Mai from sitting and doing nothing, now, make me some tea and get to work,." and he sauntered back into his office and slammed the door shut. Mai sighed, again.

When she had given a cup of tea to her very angry boss after tiping over three for being her very clumsy self she had finally sat down and began cracking down on the stack of files on her desk. At 3 she had finally got through half of it and was sitting back to realx for five. She had got up seventeen times between the last three hours to get her boss some tea and she was nackered.

She sighed before turning on the radio next to her. A song came on the radio, it was an English one she noticed and she was shocked, intruiged to know why it was on. Yeah, she knew her boss was Oliver Davis from England and she had spent four years learning the language but she was still shocked the song had come on the radio so she turnt it up a bit and listened.

_**I can be selfish**_

_**Yeah, so impatient**_

_**Sometimes I feel like Marilyn Monroe**_

Mai didn't know who Marilyn Monroe was but she had heard she was an inspiration to a lot of people. Yeah and she was also very impatient and selfish at times. She knew she was kind to everyone because the was a virtue but she could very well be very selfish at times.

_**I'm insecure,**_

_**Yeah I make mistakes**_

_**Sometimes I feel like I'm at the end of the road**_

She was infact very insecure especially around Naru. She always made sure she wore nice outfits and they were very neat and sophisticated not slutty. Oh and she made a lot of mistakes, a lot. She was always getting thinkgs wrong, putting files in the wrong order, getting answer wrong on tests she had did. Saying something she didn't mean. Making mistakes were like a big part of her life, like being very accident prone. She always felt like she was at the end of the road ever since her parents died.

_**I can get low, I can get low**_

_**Don't know which way is up**_

_**Yeah, I can get high, I can get high**_

_**Like I could never come down**_

She could always be low, be in a bad mood with anyone, especially when Naru had really wound her up. She didn't how to cheer herself up, only when Monk, Ayako, and Yasu cheered her up. They were her high moments when she was when she was with them, having a laugh, going to see movies. She sighed as she began the mountain of paperwork infront of her.

_**Call it a curse**_

_**Or just call me blessed**_

_**If you can't handle my worst**_

_**You ain't getting my best**_

Mai sighed, she was always getting told of by Naru because of the small mistakes and he said she was cursed or something. Well, what if she was. If she was cursed what difference would it make she was still Mai, his clumsy assistant. She had really had enough of him doing this to her. Putting her down for her worst. She smirked as she leant back in her chair. She was going to be Nice Mai anymore if he was going to continue being horrible to her like this. She hates it.

He wasn't ever gunna get a smile off her, never ever going to give into his little petty arguments for his amusement. No. She was going to act like a proper lady just to see who it felt and how it was just to piss off mr high and mighty.

_**Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt?**_

_**Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt**_

_**Its like all the good things**_

_**They fall apart like…**_

_**Like Marilyn Monroe**_

She felt really sorry for Marilyn Monroe and could relate. Most of the good things in her life did fall apart, a lot. Mai tapped her fingers on the desk to the tune of the song and closed her eyes listing to the lyrics not noticing the other person in the room. She then began to mummble.

_**Truth is we mess up**_

_**Till we get it right**_

_**I don't want to end up losing my soul**_

"I mess up," she paused, "Alot." she sighed, "And Naru is always there to notice and tell me off," she sunk in her chair. "I mess up a lot, but i always solve my problems, especially in cases." she went silent, "I don't want to lose my soul or my love, i messed up that aswell," she then smiled, "Maybe i just need to move on,"

_**I can get low, I can get low**_

_**Don't know which way is up**_

_**Yea I can get high, I can get high**_

_**Like I could never come down**_

Mai leant her head on the desk, "Naru never gunna know it him i really love, not Gene," she paused, "Is he silly," she hissed, "Gene dead for one and nice, but thats not the point," she said shaking her head. "I love Naru," she told herself and the other person in the room. "Why can't he see that."

_**Call it a curse**_

_**Or just call me blessed**_

_**If you can't handle my worst**_

_**You ain't getting my best**_

_**Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt?**_

_**Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt**_

Mai sighed as she listened to the music. The one person in the room listening to her mumbles was the one and only Lin. He sighed silently shaking his head as he went back into his office. But then out from the shadows of another office came Naru, staring softly at Mai. _she loves me__._ He thought. All this time he was battling feelings for her because he thought she was really inlove with his silly brother when in actual fact it was him and he didn't believe her. He felt so stupid. He froze when he heard her speak again.

_**Take me or leave me**_

_**I'll never be perfect**_

_**Believe me I'm worth it**_

_**So take me or leave me**_

_**(So take me or leave me)**_

_**So take me or leave me**_

_**(So take me or leave me)**_

Mai knew she was never going to be perfect, she was just going to be her self. "I'll never be perfect, not to Naru anyway, always silly, childish Mai." she muttered. "Maybe i really do need to give up on this crush," she murmured and sighed silently. A small tear fell from her eye as she thought about Naru. The cases they went on, when she brought him tea, when she argues with him, when he saves her, when he left for England, when he got back, the first arguement the had after that and the time when he actually gave her a really genuine smile, "I can't," she sobbed.

_**Call it a curse **_

_**or just call me blessed**_

_**if you can't handle my worst**_

_**you ain't getting my best**_

_**Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt, felt felt, felt? **_

_**Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt, felt, felt, felt**_

"I have too," she whispered. Naru looked upon the small brunette he loved ever since her left for England. He had changed so much, when he was back home, becoming more silent and distant. He gave a small smile as he watched her. He wanted her. He needed her, he realised. He couldn't cope without her, he was seriously in love with his little assistant Mai Taniyama. But, here she was, crying over him, trying to get over him. _Comfort her_. A small voice in the back of his head said. _Tell her you love her._ It added. He nodded uncounsiously and began to walk over to her.

_**Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt, felt, felt, felt **_

_**Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt, felt, felt, felt?**_

Mai sighed silently as the singing finshed but there was still a bit ou outro left. She was going to get over Naru. She slowly sat up when she was pulled into a hard chest and stong arms incircled her form. "What.." she questioned and looked up. There, holding her was the one and only Naru. "Naru...what are you doing," he smiled and her hold body flustered. "Something i should of done a long time ago," he whispered and pulled her into a soft kiss as the outro finished.

* * *

**Review, and i hope you like.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	2. Issues

One-Shot: Two: Issues.

* * *

_**Ohhh Yeah,**_

_**Sometimes I feel like I'm going out of my mind**_

_**Boy the way you do me is a damn crime**_

_**But then you smile at me and its all right**_

_**With you there aint nothin' in between**_

"I love you," he had whispered, "I'll love you forever," but when i found him in bed with another woman i knew it was all a lie. He was the best thing that ever had happened to me. His kindness only shown to me, his smiles, his narcissistic attitude. It felt like it was going to last for ever. I guess that didn't they both saw me i ran out, tears pouring down my face, my hair waving in my face.

_**Every time that I walk out the door,**_

_**Tell myself I can't take it no more,**_

_**There's a part of me won't let you go**_

_**Keep saying yes when my minds saying no,**_

I ran straight to the first place i knew. Bou-san. My older brother like person. He was kind, always cheered me up and gave me the best hugs and he was the just the person i need right now. When i got to his door, i knocked it softly four times and waited. After five minutes i knocked again, slightly harder. No answer. He was out and i was alone. I slid down the door, sat there and waited until he came home.

I think around 9, was when he came home, it was dark and cold and he was shocked to see me there. "Mai-chan?" he asked. I looked up at him, i was probably a HUGE mess, make up, streaming down my face with the trails of tears. My eyes all red and puffy, i probably looked a huge state. "Bou-san," i whispered softly.

He dropped down infront of me and pulled me into a hug. "What's up," he whispered. "Everything,?" i replied as i began to cry again. He kissed the top of my head, "Mai, lets get you inside, into something warm and get you something to eat and drink," he said, i nodded slowly still crying.

_**Me and my heart we got issues,**_

_**Don't know if I should hate you or miss you,**_

_**Damn, I wish that I could resist you,**_

_**Can't decide if I should slap you or kiss you.**_

Once inside Bou-san house, he had me changed into some of his shorts and a huge t-shirt of his. He then sat me on his sofa with a blanket around my shoulders and left me while he made something to eat and a drink. "Your going to tell me what's up Jou-chan," he kept repeating, over and over again as he helped me.

I just nodded silently. He then walked back into the front room with something on the tray that smelt nice and sat down next to me, "Mai, are you going to tell me everything," i just nodded and then cleared my throat.

_**Me and my heart we got issues, issues, issues.**_

_**We got issues, issues, issues.**_

Flashback.

"I have had the best day today. Went to see Ayako and Masako, did a bit of shopping. I also got Naru a present, well, five, because it was his birthday in a few days. I then went into the office quickly to pick up my keys. I walked over to Naru office door and went to knock, but then left it. He was probably real busy. "

"So i walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on and then left, someone will notice i had thought. I walked down the stairs with all my shopping bags in hand and began my walk home. I passed many shops they were filled with easter eggs as it was easter soon. I rolled my eyes with a huge grin as i remembered easter last year. Funny."

"20 minutes later i was back home and i was stood outside the house me and Naru shared. Yes, we had moved in together over a year ago and it was fine. Me and Naru had been dating since he came back which was three years ago. I was 17 when he left for England and 20 when he came back, now i was twenty three and as happy as can be."

_**Its so wrong, boy you leave me hangin' for so long,**_

_**You empty out my love until its all gone,**_

_**You change the words but still it's the same song,**_

_**I'm tired of the melody.**_

"Once i got to the door i slid the key in and turnt it and was rewarded with a click. I smiled and quickly went in and set the bags down by the door. I walked into the kitchen and set my keys down on the side and went straight to fridge for a drink. I poured my self a glass of milk and head up stairs. I quickly went up stairs and went to the toilet. "

"As i came out of the bathroom i heard some movement and i froze. Was there someone else here. I went to call out to Naru but i knew he wouldn't be here and didn't want to alert anyone. So i walked over towards our room and i opened the door. I gaped at what i saw. Naru and a woman, in bed, naked wrapped in each others arms. "

"I dropped the glass in my hand and it smashed all over the floor. That woke them up. I just stared at him before tears fell from my eyes. "Mai," he whispered and that was it, i ran, i ran all the way to yours, and waited for you and this is where we are now,"

Flashback End.

_**Change my number and throw out your clothes,**_

_**But my feelings for you, it still shows,**_

_**I keep building the walls round my heart,**_

_**But then I see you, and it all falls apart...**_

_A week Later._

"Mai, your going to be fine," Bou-san whispered. I sighed and looked up at him. "But Bou-san, its been a week, i can't face him yet," i whispered. Bou-san sighed and rubbed my back. "Mai, your going have to get over it eventually," i nodded slowly and we walked up the stairs to the office.

Ever since i had seen Naru there i hadn't been out once. I just sat in Bou-san spare room staring out the window. Everyone had come round to see me, even Lin. Naru had tried coming to see me aswell, but Bou-san punched him around the door and Lin had to hold him back. Naru never came back.

I watched them from out the window and he looked up and saw me. "Mai," he had shouted but i ignored him and continued to stare out the window, that was the last time i saw him. Now, here we were, me and Bou-san, at the office because there was a case. Bou-san had told me it was time to face him and everything. He said we couldn't just throw three years down the drain, but i said it looks like Naru already did.

Bou-san had opened the door and everyone said there hello and i stood there in the door way. "Where's Mai?" asked Ayako and Bou-san pointed at me. Ayako rushed over and gave me an hug and pulled me into the office. Everyone was there except Naru and Lin. I sat down between Bou-san and John and as far away from Naru as i could. Me and my heart we got issues,

_**Me and my heart we got issues,**_

_**Don't know if I should hate you or miss you,**_

_**Damn, I wish that I could resist you,**_

_**Can't decide if I should slap you or kiss you.**_

_**Me and my heart we got issues, issues, issues.**_

_**We got issues, issues, issues.**_

I smiled as they spoke to me and my face fell when i heard a door open. "I can see that everyone is here." i looked down at the floor. I could tell everyone was looking from me to Naru but that wasn't annoying me. It was the silence. "Okay, well we have a case..." and he continued but my mind was else where.

I was thinking about our whole relationship, it was just a small fling. Three years is a long time but now when i take a good look at it, it was hardly anything. It was everything, everything was just the same as before but with the whole dating and living together. We hardly ever kissed, hugged and that. The only thing thast had changed is that he had became nicer and smiled more.

Was this just all a crush and a fling?

Was the woman in his bed the one he really wanted?

Was his pride and ego that huge? wait, that doesn't relate to this.

_**Why fight it, cant hide it**_

_**Truth is I think I like it,**_

_**Confusion, illusions**_

_**Still I don't know which way to go….**_

I still love him, but i have to let go and i know i do. I have to. "Mai," i looked up when my name was called and looked straight into Naru blue eyes. "Yes?" i asked. "Did you hear anything i just said?" he asked. I went to shake my head but everything came out. "Yeah, of course i did, what do you take me for, you were talking about the case that is in a huge mansion on the outskirts of town. A man and woman live there and they are experiancing paranormal activity like poltergiest activity."

_**Me and my heart we got issues,**_

_**Don't know if I should hate you or miss you,**_

_**Damn, I wish that I could resist you,**_

_**Can't decide if I should slap you or kiss you.**_

_**Me and my heart we got issues,**_

_**Don't know if I should hate you or miss you,**_

_**Damn, I wish that I could resist you,**_

_**Can't decide if I should slap you or kiss you.**_

He looked shocked and i smirked lightly. "Okay," he continued, "Now we have that sorted, everyone be here by 10 tomorrow and we should head out." everyone nodded and we all stood. "Come on Mai, lets go," Bou-san said.

_**Me and my heart we got issues, issues, issues.**_

_**We got issues, issues, issues.**_

_**Me and my heart we got issues, issues, issues**_

_**We got issues, issues, issues,**_

"Mai," my boss and exboyfriend called. I looked over my shoulder at him. "Mai, im sorry," he whispered, "That thing was stupid, i was drunk because of something and then i took her with me, i can't remember what happened and-"  
"Save it Naru," i said and turnt round to look at him properly. It was just me and him in the office and everyone was waiting outside. "Mai, come back to me," he whispered. I smiled and his eyes flashed the emotion of succsess but i wasn't that gulible. "Naru,." i paused, "I am never coming back to you, if you think i am you have got another thing coming." i turnt around and went to walk away.

_**We got issues, issues, issues**_

_**We got issues, issues, issues**_

"Mai," he shouted and grabbed my wrist. I bowed my head and sighed, "Naru, let go, you made your mistake."  
"Mai, your just going to throw three years down the drain?" he asked. "No Naru, im not, you did." and with that i pulled my arm away and walked to the door. When my hand touched then handle i pulled it down, i opened the door and went to step out when i looked at him and sung. _**"Me and my heart we got issues, Don't know whether I should hate you or miss you**_." and with that i left to continue on with my life.

* * *

**Peace Out:**_DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	3. Since You've Been Gone

One Shot: Three: Since You've Been Gone

* * *

_**here's the thing we started off friends**_

_**It was cool but it was all pretend**_

_**yeah yeah since you've been gone**_

It had been three years since he left and three years of my life that i couldn't be happier. Everyday he put me down, made me feel bad. Called me stupid, told me i weas childish, stubborn and a lot more. I hated it. All i was too him was his tea maker and file sorter.

But, i loved him. He was my boss and i was in love with him. I couldn't change that. He was the biggest narcissist i have ever know,a jerk, tea-addicting, big headed, narcissist. But, that's why i loved him. Here's another thing, he thought i was in love with his brother. Twin brother might i add. Yes, twin brother. But wait, he was dead and the only reason Naru was in Japan was to search for the body. Then he shipped himself back to England three years ago.

_**you're dedicated you took the time**_

_**it wasn't long till I called u mine**_

_**yeah yeah since you've been gone**_

But since then my life couldn't of got any better, Ayako, Masako and me all become great friends and went shopping most weekends, well when i had the money. But they still dragged me along and brought stuff for me after much pleading then not to. They still did.

John and Yasu became my best friends that were boys, they were always helping me with things. Yasu with studying, but know ive left school, just hanging about with John aswell. Then John was there when i needed a chat, more around the times when it come to the aniversary of my parents deaths.

Then there was Bou-san, he was my older brother and dad figure. He was there for me all the time and i had moved in with him after he had adopted me. You could say when Naru left i became a real state. I never ate, never slept. Hardly went to school. Until Bou-san adopted me and i changed. I became myself again if it wasn't for Bou-san. Oh and the others, but mainly Bou-san.

_**and all you'd ever hear me say**_

_**is how I pictured me with you**_

_**that's all you'd ever hear me say**_

Now that Naru had left i was free. I could be my own person, be me. I loved all the cases we did and everything i can't go wrong with that it was just the small things he did that annoyed me but then it was the small things that made me love him. I couldn't help it. But was her days boring because of him.

She would come in, late, mind you. Get shouted at by her hot-shot boss, who she indeed loved. Then he would shout for tea. So she would go make some tea for his highness and then she would also make some coffeee for her co-worker because it was two jobs in one. Then she would deliver the coffee and tea to the right people. Get shouted or moaned at even more. Get given TONS of paperwork and then have to work her way through it all. Just to be shouted or moaned at again. Asked for me tea and coffee and that was it. A cycle. A boring one.

_**but since you've been gone**_

_**I can breathe for the first time**_

_**I'm so movin' on**_

_**yeah yeah**_

_**thanks to you**_

_**now I get**_

_**I get what I want**_

_**since you've been gone**_

Now Naru had gone she could get on with her life, be who she was. When she looked at it he was holding her back, putting her down. Now he was gone, out of the picture she could reall get on with her life. But, you never guess what, she loved it, being her person. Everyone was behind her.

_**how can I put it you put me on**_

_**I even fell for that stupid love song**_

_**yeah yeah since you've been gone**_

_**how come I never hear you say**_

_**I just want to be with you.**_

_**Guess you never felt that way**_

Her love for Naru was pure onesided, he never returned her feelings because he said that she loved his DEAD brother. Why Naru why? Of course she loved him, couldn't he see it, it was so obvious. Even Lin knew. But was that a good thing? She guessed he never felt that way and that's why she moved on, but because she loved him so much she couldn't get over him. But she did. And in the end she knew she could.

_**but since you've been gone**_

_**I can breathe for the first time**_

_**I'm so movin on yeah yeah**_

_**thanks to you**_

_**now I get**_

_**I get what I want**_

_**since you've been gone**_

Now she could live her life like she wanted. Be who she was. She was Mai Taniyama, a 19 year old with a big personalitly lovely friends, an amazing foster dad. She met knew people when she went to university and that. Now she was working in her own flower shop but on the side she helped with cases, and she even wrote a book called, _my life with a narcissist. _That sold LOADS.

_**you had your chance you blew it**_

_**out of sight out of mind**_

_**shut your mouth**_

_**I just can't take it**_

_**again and again and again and again**_

_**since you've been gone**_

_**since you've been gone**_

But then Naru came back. He said that there was more Paranormal activity here in Japan. Two weeks after he came back, they had a case. Like usual she was the danger magnet and got into trouble. Then like usual Naru saved her. After the case they came back and Naru asked Mai on a date. This surprised her.

_**I can breathe for the first time**_

_**I'm so movin' on yeah yeah**_

_**thanks to you thanks to you**_

_**now I get**_

_**I get what I want**_

_**I can breathe for the first time**_

_**I'm so movin' on yeah yeah**_

_**thanks to you**_

_**thanks to you**_

_**now I get**_

_**I get**_

_**you should know**_

_**you should know**_

_**got to get**_

_**I get what I want**_

_**since you've been gone**_

_**since you've been gone**_

_**since you've been gone **_

She said no. He had left her and she was not running back, anyway, she was no going out with Yasu and they were going on a date. ;)

* * *

**Peace Out**_**: **__DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


End file.
